That's What Makes You Not Alone
by RascalJoy
Summary: On a seemingly normal night of patrol, Roy finds himself confronted by two persistent figures from his past: a bird and a speedster, determined to recruit him for the new Young Justice team—by any means necessary. "Let me get this straight," Roy said slowly. "You thought you'd get me on the team...by singing One Direction?"


**Hello, everybody! Long time, no see! Now this is the part of the author's note where I apologize for not updating my other stories, and plead forgiveness for that fact. So, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.**

**So, this is the result of getting an extremely persistent plot bunny at 2am in the morning. I wrote this between 2:11am and 3:07am, with a quick edit this morning. I was originally only going to rewrite the lyrics last night, intending it to be "That's What Makes Us Young Justice," but by the end of the first verse, it was clear it was going in an entirely different direction. And thus, this story was born.**

**Long story short, this is an idea of how Wally and Robin managed to convince Red Arrow to join the team. Hehe. Yeah...**

**So...I hope you enjoy.**

**The tune of the song is "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.**

**edit: 10-4-14 Added the place and date so it lines up with the YJ timeline :) a Green Arrow wasn't the only one to tell Roy to go on the team...**

* * *

_Star City  
December 3, 23:43 PST_

Red Arrow stood on a rooftop in Star City, looking down on the streets two stories below. Despite being almost midnight, it was still early for around half the population; he could see the headlights of cars as they fought their way through the roads, their passengers aiming to hit one last pub before heading home for the night. He could hear the steady clamor from the people strolling down the sidewalks, their goals similarly set. Neon lights from thousands of signs shone brightly on every storefront, glowing billboards higher up on the buildings advertising everything from Coca Cola to eyebrow tweezers.

He turned his gaze upwards: stars twinkled overhead, somehow visible despite the glowing city lights around him. A yellowed half moon hung almost sideways in the night sky, looking like the grin of the Cheshire Cat.

Roy shuddered. Whoops. Don't think about her. His emotions were already conflicted enough without throwing an evil, sword throwing ninja his way.

Course, there was always the other little ninja...

He inwardly sighed. Ever since the new "team" had started, Robin and Kid Flash wouldn't stop hounding him to join up, saying "you'll love it" and "it'll be just like old times." He scoffed. Just like old times indeed. Overprotective mentors sending them on oh so special covert missions while they took down the big villains on the other side of the city. He wasn't going back to that life. Never again.

His fingers flexed around his bow.

He told himself daily he didn't miss being a partner. He told himself that being solo was great; and it was, really. He could sleep in as late as he wanted, eat all the junk food he could hold (not that he did, but you know, he could), and stay up till all hours of the night tracking down bad guys or watching movies. Not a bad way to spend the rest of his life.

He also told himself he wasn't lonely. That he didn't miss having two little boys hanging off his neck all the time, begging him to be "the adult" and take them to the fair, or to that brand new robot movie, or just play with them. He told himself he was too old for such silly antics. But sometimes, he had to wonder: what would happen if he hadn't thrown down the hat?

"Roy?"

He tensed, fingers pulling an arrow from his quiver, knocking, and aiming before he even knew what he was shooting at. As he let go of the shaft, he saw his intended target; his eyes widened, and he quickly jerked the bow to the side, sending the arrow wide to the right.

His "target" raised an unimpressed eyebrow; at least Roy assumed he did, since the kid was wearing a mask. "Oops," Robin said.

"Whoa," Wally's voice said as a canary yellow blur shot up next to him. "Someone's wound up a little tight tonight."

"No, I won't join your stupid little team," Roy growled. "So unless you're here to talk about something else—and don't even think about saying you are, 'cause I won't believe you—then get lost."

Both of their faces fell, and Roy felt a twinge of guilt. But really, these kids were starting to get on his nerves. Why wouldn't they just take "no" for an answer?

_Because they care_, a small, insistent voice said at the back of his head.

_Shut up_, he told it.

"Actually," Robin said slowly, taking a couple steps forward. "We aren't here to talk about _anything_."

Roy's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You weren't? Then what—" He stopped at the mischievous grins on their faces, laughter twinkling in Wally's bright green eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate these next few minutes?"

"In fact," Wally practically purred, completely ignoring his question, "we won't be talking at all."

A strange feeling of dread began to pool in his stomach. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"We didn't have to do this, Roy," Robin said, in a tone that was anything but regretful. "But you leave us no choice."

Both of them cleared their throats dramatically.

Robin took a deep breath.

_You're insecure_

Roy's eyes widened. "No. You aren't seriously—"

Robin continued.

_We know what for  
You tossed your hat and you stalked through the door  
We're not sidekicks  
We're teaming up  
Being solo as you are ain't enough_

Wally zipped forward, putting his face so close to Roy's, their noses were almost touching.

_Everyone else on the Team can see it  
Everyone else but you_

They slid together in front of him, and continued together:

_Speedy you brighten our nights like nobody else_

"Did you just call me Speedy?" Red Arrow snapped. And was predictably ignored.

_The way that you shoot them down when we're overwhelmed  
But when you scowl at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone_

"I _live_ alone," he grumbled. "Ever think there might be a reason for that?"

_If only you saw the way we all see  
You'll understand why we want you so desperately  
Right now we're looking at you and we can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone  
Oh oh_

_That's what makes you not alone_

Robin flipped up onto a nearby chimney, disappearing into the shadows while Wally shot out of sight.

Roy knew better than to hope it was over.

_So c-come on_

Wally came sauntering up on his left.

_You got it wrong_

Robin magically appeared on his right, the two effectively hemming him in as they sang the lines alternately.

_To prove we're right  
We jammed it in a song_

Roy rolled his eyes.

_We don't know why  
Y'always deny  
And glare back when we try seeing eye-to-eye_

Robin leapt onto Roy's shoulders, a move Roy was so accustomed to he instinctively leaned forward, providing the Boy Wonder purchase to use the archer's back as a springboard to flip over his head before he continued the next verse.

_Everyone else on the Team can see it  
Everyone else but you_

Then they burst out in the chorus together.

_Speedy you brighten our nights like nobody else_

"Not Speedy," he grumbled half-heartedly.

_The way that you shoot them down when we're overwhelmed  
But when you scowl at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone  
If only you saw the way we all see  
You'll understand why we want you so desperately  
Right now we're looking at you and we can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone  
Oh oh_

They froze, pointing accusatory fingers in his direction.

_That's what makes you not alone_

They joined hands, and began skipping in a circle around Roy, much like they used to do three years ago. It almost made Roy nostalgic.

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_

He attempted to break through the circle, but it wasn't as easy as it had been to back then. Dang, these kids grew up fast...

_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_

They stopped their circling, backing up a few paces before Robin slowly walked toward him, the slits of his mask widening as he adopted his most adorable "baby bird" face; one Roy always found nearly impossible to resist.

_Speedy you brighten our nights like nobody else  
The way that you shoot them down when we're overwhelmed  
But when you scowl at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone_

Wally danced up to them, and the two grabbed Roy's hands, attempting to pull him around in a circle; and unfortunately succeeding.

_Speedy you brighten our nights like nobody else  
The way that you shoot them down when we're overwhelmed  
But when you scowl at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone  
If only you saw the way we all see  
You'll understand why we want you so desperately  
Right now we're looking at you and we can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're not alone_

_That's what makes you not alone_

They stopped singing abruptly, though their pleading gazes remained fixed on Roy's face.

There was an intense silence.

"Well?" Robin asked expectantly.

"Let me get this straight," Roy said slowly. "You thought you'd get me on the team...by singing _One Direction_?!"

Wally shrugged, like this was all perfectly normal. "It was worth a shot. We've tried everything else."

"Short of blackmailing," Robin corrected. "But yeah, everything else."

Roy gave him a sharp look. "Blackmail? What sort of blackmail?"

Robin gave him a grin the total opposite of the innocent smile he'd worn merely minutes before. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"So are you joining or what?" Wally demanded impatiently. "Because we kinda snuck out, and I'm pretty sure my parents won't be happy if they find out—"

"What?" Robin interrupted. "That we're all holding hands on a rooftop?"

Roy realized that they were still standing in a circle—and yes, holding hands. He let go of them like they were on fire, Wally doing the same as both redheads took a giant step back. And Robin just stood their smirking.

"Though I have enjoyed our bonding time," the bird said, his expression losing some of its humor, "I have to agree with Wally. If Bats finds out I snuck out—which he will one way or another, but I'd rather be at home when he does—I'll be pretty much grounded. So, are you in?"

And there it was again: the baby robin's eyes that would cry if Roy said no.

Roy took a deep breath. This was going to be so hard. "Maybe."

A small pout formed on Robin's lips, quickly replaced with a smile. He and Wally high-fived, triumphant grins on their faces. "That's a step up from yesterday!" Robin crowed.

"We'll get him yet," Wally agreed.

Robin jumped on Wally's back, piggy back style.

"Bye, Roy!" they chorused.

And in a blur of yellow and red, they were gone.

Roy stared after them, watching the yellow streak until it was out of sight only seconds later. He sighed softly. "They actually didn't sound half bad... Who knew the Robin could sing?"

He headed wearily off to his apartment, deciding to turn in early. It would seem he had a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

**Yep. That's what happens when I write at two in the morning. I actually was debating whether or not to publish this, but hey, if you guys are going to know me, you're going to read what comes out of my brain at an insane hour of the night.**

**Please review! I know every author says it, but each review means literally three times more than every favorite! Guests, don't be shy! Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

**P.S. Just so you guys know, I actually don't listen to One Direction. Their songs are just so freaking catchy, and I've actually already rewritten this song for another fandom. Not meant to be offensive to you One Direction fans.**


End file.
